blythrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartography and Sociology
The land of Blyth is rebuilt upon old lands that were devastated by war and disease; known as "The Aggravation". After the war was over, famine was combated and disease was cured survivors banded together to start a "Reconstruction Era". The reconstruction was reluctantly led by Oswin Wait who would then become King Oswin. Due to the nature and devastation of The Aggravation many aspects of culture before the plague were lost, forgotten or scraped. The biggest indication of this was the the year being called "Year 0" when King Oswin started developing the Kingdom that would become Blyth. This also came with a renaming of places, the months, the days of the week and even what races were considered "Humanity." Blyth Since the aggravation passed-- Blyth would start to grow until the continent would start dividing up into counties that would be governed by a monarch and it's peerage. Humanity refers to the continent as "Blyth" which is also the name of the kingdom. Humans, Halflings and Elves make up the main populous of Blyth, and they refer to themselves as "humanity." Elves are typically called Half-Elves by their Awoken ancestors and the slang has somewhat taken popularity since the elves returned. Sometimes Awoken Elves are referred to as Eladrin by others to avoid confusion. Some Half-Orcs linger though they are feared do to the orcish reign during the Aggravation, most live in secrecy due to this. Inconsistent imagery and fables of gnomes are told, however their is no proof that such a species exist. * Information on the races can be found here Passage of Time Time on Blyth is based on how long it takes for the planet to complete a rotation-- which is referred to as a day. A day on Blyth takes exactly 21 hours 53 minutes and 4.1 seconds though it is rounded to 22 hours for the sake of time keeping. Conspiracies about time moving slower before the moon became "Shattered" are quite popular among the Blythian Underground. There are 323 days in a Blyth year which is comprised of 10 months. The Blythian Week is comprised of six days-- however during the Cuthbertian era a seventh day was added, though it was abolished by King William during his reign and Blyth has since returned to a six day week. Each of the days were given a "tradition" to follow when the Blythian Calendar was developed-- the old traditions aren't always celebrated but older denizens of Blyth remember their meaning. Counties * Mirladris: 'The name of both the capital city of Blyth and the county that surrounds it. Often times thought as the Kingdom's hub. * '''Parsec: '''A wild land full of monsters. Many big game hunters and biologist make their home in Parsec. * '''Selnite: '''A place lacking much civilization besides one great city that floats in the sky. Selnite is notably the only place where magic isn't a taboo. * 'Meridoss: 'The Marshes and swampy region that is known for the twin capital cities. * '''Callisto: '''A northern region that has a reputation for being mischievous and crime ridden. * 'Aphellion: '''A region full of factories, steam and capitalism. Slavery is frowned upon in Blyth but Aphellion has figured out work-arounds. * '''Neutrine: '''A very flat region that prides itself on tradition and doesn't want to let go of it's past. * '''Trillic: '''Artistic and independent, Trillic is considered to be "ahead" of the rest of Blyth in it's politics, sciences and arts. * '''Kith: '''Warfare and chivalry never died in Kith, and duels are often times the chosen way to diffuse an argument as opposed to diplomacy. * '''Lane: '''A quaint region that is quiet and peaceful. '''Other Places * The Siniath Arat ** Castle Siniath * The Underdark * Yakamura * The Southern Outlands * The Far North